


The Last Time

by newmoon



Category: Remilie - Fandom, Robert Carlyle and Emilie de Ravin - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoon/pseuds/newmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bobby and Emilie had a fight that’s why she now has a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bobby and Emilie had a fight that’s why she now has a boyfriend.

A new guy arrived on set and instantly Bobby didn’t like him and he didn’t know why. He never got the same feeling with the others. He kept wondering who he the new guy was and so far he hasn’t been told that they were adding a new character. So he was curious, he asked around and all they knew about the guy was that he was a starting director and is looking for someone to be casted in his directorial debut film. Usually Bobby wouldn’t care to know a new guy but he just had a feeling that he didn’t like the guy. Bobby was so busy staring at nowhere and figuring out who the guy was that he didn’t notice that the guy entered Emilie’s trailer.

Bobby was walking back to his trailer when he saw the “new guy” leaving Emilie’s trailer he fought the urge to go run to Emilie’s trailer and demand answers.

He stopped walking, took out his phone and pretended that he was invested with whatever is on his phone. When he was sure that the new guy was already out of the set he made his way to Emilie’s trailer. He went inside as if he was the owner of the trailer. He saw Emilie packing her stuff, ready to leave, she didn’t notice his presence so he cleared his throat.

“Bloody Hell! Bobby you could have knocked!”

“Yeah, sorry about that”

“Why are you her-“ Emilie started but was cut off by

“Who was that guy who just left your trailer?” He didn’t mean to be so demanding but everything inside him is getting boiling with rage because some guy is leaving Emilie’s trailer.

“Oh Eric, he’s my boyfriend” Emilie replied in a whisper

“What?”

“Bobby, he’s my boyfriend.” Emilie answered her voice getting higher

“He’s going to direct my new film, The Submarine Kid” Emilie whispered

“Well that explains it” Bobby said in a harsh tone

Emilie opened her mouth to explain but he didn’t want to hear more, he didn’t want to know how much this Eric can give her, how they can be together, how it is very easy for them to go out and tell people they’re dating because they wouldn’t be destroying other people’s lives if they did so. So he started to walk to the door then someone punched his back.

“Why do you always have to do that?!” Emilie shouted but it was clear in her voice that she was smothering her cry.

He exhaled then turned to catch Emilie’s wrist to stop her from punching him.

“No! You don’t get to walk away. Not again. I want you to feel how much it hurts. To feel how much you’re hurting me by screwing me because you’re fucking lonely. How much it hurts that I want more than just us shagging. Because it hurts very much, Bobby.” Turning her head down while she whispered the last words

He moved his fingers to her chin to tilt up so she can look at him.

“Emilie de Ravin. I love you. And you don’t need to make me feel the hurt because I myself am hurting. It hurts that at the end of the day I still can’t get enough of you. It hurts that at the end of the day I go home and I’m still hungry for your touch. It hurts that I can’t be with you because no matter how much we twist this it’s still wrong.”

“I know.”

“Eric—“ Bobby continued speaking Eric’s name like some poison he took

“He’s good for you. Although it hurts. It hurts so much, maybe you’ll forget about me. I want you to be happy em. To be free to declare your love for someone freely. Just remember that I love you”

Looking straight into her eyes one more time, he pressed a quick kiss on her lips then he let go of her wrist and walked away.

But just before he can reach the door Emilie ran before him and pushed him away from the door.

He was about to ask why when he saw her lock the door and walked towards him.

“Make love to me for the last time” Her voice firm.

He sighed then pulled her to him kissed her for the last time and it didn’t matter that they were now both crying.

He’s going to make love to her for the last time.


End file.
